N/A
N/A
A current source that provides a varying output current in response to an analog input voltage should be able to reproduce a high fidelity current representation of that analog voltage signal. Prior art current sources that could provide a high fidelity current signal however, have had several problems. The prior art current sources typically have had a low output impedance, high cross-over distortion, low bandwidth, and phase and amplitude distortion. Although some prior art circuits could overcome some, but not all of these problems, these prior art current sources typically used power supplies that needed to be electrically isolated and have a low coupling capacitance to allow connection to the feedback node as an output. In addition, some current sources that are used in physiological and neural investigations must remove DC current from the electrodes. DC current can result in error in potential measurements, corrosion of the electrodes or damage to the biological tissue.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a current source that provides a high fidelity current representation of an analog input voltage and that has a high output impedance, low crossover distortion, high bandwidth, low phase and amplitude distortion, and that prevents DC current from the output.
Other forms, features, and aspects of the above-described methods and system are described in the detailed description that follows.